


The Dad Gives Me Punishment

by spicytart



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Slice of Life, apollo gets a punishment, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytart/pseuds/spicytart
Summary: Apollo's tossing and turning when he's being called to the council room by Zeus.Set during the aftermath of the Second Giant War.
Series: Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059407
Kudos: 5





	The Dad Gives Me Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this long long ago just after boo first released lol (before toa was released) i was a kid, im sorry :') but here's it. maybe i'll do some editing of it in the future, who knows!! also thank you

"Hey," Artemis peeks into my room. "Father wants you in the council room."

"Okay," I say.

"Like, right now."

"Fine," I get up from my bed and walk with my sister to the main building.

"I'm sorry, brother," is all Artemis says to me before I see our dad. I know what will come next. Im afraid it would be as bad as one of the punishment Father ever gave to me.

We enter the council room. There are only Artemis, Zeus, Athena and Dionysus, ohhh and me. Just before I put my butt on my throne, Zeus blares, "Apollo, my son, come here."I do what he told me. I glance at the floor, not daring to look at his eyes. "Look at me," he says. I glance up.

"I apologize, father," I cry. "Please don't punish me.

"Someone must takes the blame, child."

"I know."

"So, I and the others have discussed what will we do to you."

Oh, man. I's gonna be bad. Please don't shake Apollo. You're hot.

"And... it will be.." I say.

"I will make you mortal and you'll have to stay in Camp Half-Blood."

"What?" I almost scream. Surprised, probably. This is unfair, Father. You did that once long time ago," I protest.

"Oh, I did?" Zeus asks. He probably doesn't remember.

"Yes, Father! You did! Please don't do this again!" I plea.

I can't not do this. It's our decision. You live at Camp Half-Blood with Dionysus. You can stay in Cabin One with Jason Grace."

"For how long? I don't want to live there for a hundred years!"

"Man, can't you stop protesting?" says Dionysus. "I'm stuck there for a hundred years."

"Hm.. How long, Athena?" Zeus glances at Athena.

"We didn't discuss this earlier, Father," Athena answers.

"Right! Until I want you back here."

And that's it. The end of my life. "But, if I become mortal, who will ride the sun chariot?"I ask.

"Easy. Helios perhaps won't mind" Zeus replies.

I look at Artemis. We make an eye contact. She hasn't talked yet but I'm sure she has reasoned with Zeus. No matter how annoying her brother is, she still cares.

"You deserve this, Apollo." Athena speaks to me.

"I? How can I deserve this?" I say. "I'm amazing and I have many talents! How can?" I move my hand as I speak, frustrated.

"Your problem with that Octavian kid. I can't believe you said that to him."

"The offer was impossible to resist. Knowing I'm so gorgeous."

"Stop that, brother," Artemis says. "You're so annoying."

"Yeah. Lord Zeus, you better do the trick now," Dionysus speaks up.

No, no, no. I can't believe I'm getting it. Sound of thunder blares and everything goes dark for a second. I look at my body then my surrounding. I become a tiny little mortal surrounded by giant gods.

"Okay, Dionysus, take him to the camp," Zeus orders.

"See ya," Athena and Artemis say to me, a smile from Artemis as if saying _wish you luck_. Yeah, _thanks._

And with that I head to the elevator with Dionysus. We walk to Camp Half-Blood. Which feels odd. Why would Dionysus walk? I won't ask.

I see the giant Athena at the summit. Cool. But I'm still cooler.

"Go walk by yourself to Cabin One. I have something to do," and Dionysus leaves me and walks to the Big House.

When I arrive at my new cabin, I throw myself on a bed. Then somebody shouts. "Hey! What are you doing here?" that must be Jason Grace. I sit up and see him at the door. A look of surprised covers his face. Then it smoothen when he sees me.

"Calm down, little brother," I start.

"Apollo," Jason sits on his own bunk, next to my right bunk. He looks confused. "What? How?" he seems like he's lost of words.

"Still not used to see a big god brother, huh?" I smirk.

"Whatever. Just tell me. Is there anything you want from me?"

"Why can't people just not assume I come to plea for something?" I say under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," so I tell him everything.

He smirks, mimicks my smirk.

"Hey!" I protest. "You can't smirk like that! That smirk belongs to me!"

"Whatever, again. I'm glad Dad does this."

"You glad? How could you!"

"I get a roommate!" he exclaims. "How can't I be glad? Gotta promote my big bro at dinner."

"Dionysus probably will do that."

We talk about some stuff I can't do while I'm being mortal. Then Jason shows me a closet with new clothes. I take a bath.

It's time for dinner. Jason and I head to the mess hall and take sits on Cabin One table. The campers those see me while I walked here gasped and walked again. I don't know why. I almost laugh thinking of that one.

Percy Jackson spots me before he sits on his table. "Hey, Apollo!'" his eyes wide but smiling.

"Hey, too, Jackson," I flash him a grin.

"What's up with you being here?" he asks.

"Long story, waterboy. Go sit," Jason smirks.

"Haven't I told you, you can't smirk like that?" I pretend to be annoyed when deep inside I still am.

"Do not call me that, Grace," Percy's eyes become watery. "That reminds me of ..." he stops. "Okay, I'm going," he walks away.

"What's up with that?" I ask my new sibling.

"I suppose you know?" I hear pain in Jason's voice, I choose not to ask again. I've known about it, yeah. I will dig it deeper again later.

Dionysus starts to talk, "Attention, campers." he waits until it's silent. Chiron, the centaurus stands next to him at the end of the mess hall. He continues, "We've a got a new camper! I think y'all know him already. Please stand up, new camper!"

Dionysus talks in such a boring voice, like he's trying to sound excited but I know he would never be one. I stand up and say. "Hi guys! You must know me!"

"Dad!" Will Solace, my son yells.

"Oh, yes, it's me, son. Everybody, I'm Apollo. Full time son of Zeus and part time mortal,"  _ What did I just say? _ "Um, sorry I don't know what's that mean, but-"

Dionysus cuts me off, "Yeah, I know and stuff. Sit," he orders me.

While eating, I hear someone says, "What's happening to Apollo?" or "Wow he's hot." I know kid. Or "What in Hades! My father will be living in the same camp as me!" and a person replies, bet a Dionysus kid, "Oh, just take it calm. I've been living with my father since my day one here," and more stuff like that about me.

Once we finish, we go to the amphitheater for camp fire song. And everyone expects me to lead it along with my children. So I do. I love singing, anyway. I play the guitar and we sing some cool songs, like The Scientist, I Miss You, How to Save a Life, and even they yell at me to sing Shake it Off and Blank Space! Those songs are cool. I will download them on my iPod.

After sing-along. I tell the campers a story about me, how I become so cool and be a mortal. Be a mortal. As a punishment from Zeus because the problems I've done. I don't really think I caused all of them. I can't control a prophecy! But whatever.

"Well done! Everyone! Story time's over! Let's go to sleep," I grin at everyone and we say goodnights.

I go back to my cabin with Jason Grace. Before I go to sleep I take out the Valdezinator. The thing Leo gave me back in Delos. I play some melody. It soothes my feeling.

"What's that thing?" Jason asks.

"A Valdezinator. Your friend gave it to me while we did a bargain."

"Leo Valdez," Jason lays on his back. "I have no idea where he is now."

"Don't cry, little bro," I try my best to sound calm. "He is okay. He is a true hero."

"Yeah, right," then a pause. I hear him exhale. "Listen, if you don't mind I want to sleep."

"Sure, sure. Go to sleep," I say.

I put the Valdezinator on the nightstand next to my bunk.

I try to go to sleep.

Hm, maybe being a mortal again isn't really bad. Knowing I'm surrounded by these people.


End file.
